Not so Alone
by FoxSpirit
Summary: One shot Christmas special! Kai's feeling down and bitter towards Christmas, until a few surprises show him he's not so alone.


Hope you all like this! It's my x-mas present to all my readers (if you could call it a gift) to say thanks for reviewing my fics and supporting my writing. Kai's a little off, but he's supposed to be realizing something that would change him a bit. Please review, and enjoy!

*I don't own Beyblade, or any of the Christmas stuff used*

Christmas. Everyone's favorite time of the year. Cookies and candy, seeing family, being with friends, presents - everyone had something to look forward to on the twenty fifth. Except Kai. He had always had rotten Christmas's and never looked forward to one. Kai expected to spend this Christmas alone. Again. All his maids and butlers were given Christmas, and the days before and after off as their gift from him. So he would be alone, again, on the one day of the year that was supposed to be spent with friends and family.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The streets were packed with busy people getting ready for Christmas when the Bladebreakers showed up. Their mission was simple, buy Christmas gifts. Even Kai had been suckered into following along. All the stores were full of families buying their last minute gifts for one another. The stores were putting out their biggest sales of the year, and everyone wanted to grab the best bargains.

"I can't believe it's this busy!" Tyson complained jumping out of a toy store that he had been trampled over in.

"What would you expect on Christmas Eve Tyson?" Max said cheerfully. This time of year always got him in the best of moods. Tyson stayed silent, realizing he was beaten.

"So where else do we have to go?" Rei asked dodging more people racing down the streets. "God, for being the season for good will people are the most rude at this time of year!"

"Well I'm all done, how 'bout the rest of you?" Max answered. The rest of the boys nodded their heads, except for Kai.

"Are you done Kai? Did you even do any Christmas shopping this year?" Tyson asked.

"I didn't shop. I _don't_ shop, at anytime of year," Kai replied. _Why should I? No one ever gets me gifts, and I'm alone on Christmas anyway so what's the point? _ he thought almost bitterly.

"Oh. Okay then, I guess we're done! What time is it?" Tyson said.

"Around five o'clock," Rei said looking at his watch. It was a gift from Mariah the previous Christmas, decorated with white tiger markings in honor of Driger.

"Dinner time! And then we go caroling?" Tyson cheered.

"Sure, why not!" Max said and Tyson grabbed his arm and dragged him into the nearest pizza place.

~~~~Five milkshakes, and two pepperoni pizzas later~~~~  
Tyson, Max, and Rei were happily talking about their plans for Christmas day after they had finished eating, while Kai sat by and listened.

"My mom is flying out here to spend Christmas with me and dad!" Max explained, "she's already sent over all the presents, and everything's ready for her. She's getting in around ten tonight though, so we won't be able to spend Christmas Eve together, but just tomorrow and the day's after will be great anyway! What are you guys doing?"

"Just staying at home with Grandpa this year. My dad might pop in as a surprise though, he has every year before before. Even though he says he can't make it," Tyson answered.

"The White Tigers were in the next city over for a tournament this month, and came over here for the rest of the month so I'm going to spend the day with them," Rei said. They were all expecting to hear from Kai next.

"Are you waiting on me? I'm spending tomorrow alone, I've given all the servants today, tomorrow, and the day after off as a gift. They've left a few gifts under our tree, and food enough to last me," Kai replied. The other boys felt awkward, talking about how much fun they were expecting to have, then making Kai share that he would be alone all day. Uneasy silence surrounded the table while everyone was contemplating what to say next.

"Um, it's going on six thirty and by the time we get back to Tyson's neighborhood it'll be around seven so let's go caroling," Rei suggested. Everyone, except Kai, nodded and got up. When they finally reached Tyson's Kai started to leave, but Max and Tyson grabbed him by both arms and dragged him along while they sung.

"Deck the halls..."

"Oh Christmas tree..."

"Rudolph the red nosed reindeer!"

"..."

"This isn't' working!" Rei said after the fifth verse of random singing, "I think someone threw a can at us when we passed their house!"

"So THAT'S what that crash was..." Tyson said.

"Pick a song and we'll all sing it," Max ordered. Tyson yelled out Rudolph before anyone else had time to think, and it was decided.

"Rudolph the red nosed reindeer, had a very shiny nose! And if you ever saw it, you would even say it glows!" all of them sang together. Kai listened silently thinking, _do they realize how they're acting? And that they sound horrible?_

"Like a light bulb!" Tyson added during the momentary pause. He kept adding extras like that throughout the whole song, and when they repeated. The boys circled the neighborhood seven times signing random songs over and over. Once they ran out of real Christmas carols they started singing the more 'violent' ones.

"Deck the halls with gasoline, falalalalalalalala! Light a match and watch it gleam falalalalalalalala! Watch your school burn down to ashes, falalalalalalalala! This is why we play with matches, falalalalalalalala!" They repeated down a few houses until an older woman threw another can at them.

"Guys I think she was a teacher..." Tyson laughed.

After they finished with Tyson's neighborhood they circled Max's a few times, and quit at nine thirty. Tyson shoved Kai away from the group for a few minutes when they were done, and whispered among the rest of the boys. Then they all went home, wishing each other a Merry Christmas before they left.

~~~~~~~Christmas Day~~~~~~~~~~  
"Merry Christmas, Kai," the blue haired teen wished himself. _Ha, yeah right. Merry Christmas, I haven't had one of those since I was a toddler. Since before my parents left me at the damn Abbey..._

Kai walked down the stairs and checked the phone. Ten calls. He let them play out while he made himself some breakfast. All of them were from the maids wishing him a Merry Christmas, and to try to have a good day. "Yeah, great day..."

He walked over to the decorated pine tree and sat down next to the packages underneath it. All of them were to him from his workers, neatly wrapped with bows and ribbons. He opened all the cards and pocketed the money that dropped from them, then started working on the gifts. Candy, candy, a few CDs, a movie, video games, and socks were set aside when he finished tearing open everything.

"I can't believe she got me socks," Kai laughed to himself while he stuffed the wrapping paper in the trash bin. _Better then nothing I guess, at least they've shown they care for me more then my good for nothing family who left me alone, _he thought. Kai put all his gifts away, except for one of his new CDs, which he put into the player and turned up the volume. Hard rock. At least they knew what kind of music he listened to. Kai tried to drown out his thoughts before he was interrupted.

"DING DONG, DING DONG!"

"KAIIIIII!"

The door bell and his name could faintly be heard over the blasting speakers. Kai slowly got up and turned the volume down then walked to the door. _What now?_ He opened the door and was over taken by surprise. Tyson, Max, and Rei were standing at the doorstep yelling his name.

"What are you doing here?" Kai said in amazement when they walked through the door.

"To see you of course!" Tyson answered gleefully, "we thought you should have a little company on Christmas is all. Oh yeah, this is for you!" Tyson pushed a package in Kai's hands. It was wrapped in red paper, very messily. The other two boys pulled packages from behind their backs, more neatly wrapped. Kai led them to the room he had been in previously, and opened all their gifts. Tyson gave him a polished wooden case to hold his Beyblade in, with his name engraved on a plate on the lid. Max bought him a new launcher, black and red with flames and phoenixes around the handle. Lastly, Rei had given him a brand new scarf, with his name in soft red letters on one end.

"Guys, I..." for the first time in a long while, Kai was at a loss for words. This was the last thing he had ever expected from them. To show up on his doorstep on Christmas, giving up their precious time with their families for him.

"We get it Kai, don't worry," Tyson reassured him.

"Hold on a second," Kai said and sprinted upstairs. He returned a few minutes later, with three small boxes. All were neatly wrapped, with bows, one was white, one green, and the last was blue.

"I got these a while ago, just for the hell of it. I wasn't sure when would be a good time to give them to you, but here," Kai set each box in front of the boys and sat back down on the couch.

"You said you didn't go shopping, Kai," Rei said.

"I don't, I asked one of the maids to get them," Kai answered. The others opened their presents from Kai quickly, and pulled the objects out of their boxes slowly. Kai had given them each a new launcher, designed the same way his from Max was, only with their bit beasts marks, and their names on them.

"Kai..." Tyson started. 

The older boy stared at him _I know that tone... _he thought, then braced himself.

"I didn't know you really CARED!" Tyson yelled and pretended to cry. He jumped up and hugged him. Kai pushed him away quickly.

"Thanks Kai," Max said and Rei nodded.

The Bladebreakers stayed at Kai's house for a couple of hours, then left to finish out Christmas with their families. Rei and Tyson invited Kai to come with them, but Kai declined, saying that it was their time and he didn't want to intrude.

_They may act like morons sometimes and be unbearably annoying at times, but they are real friends to each other...and to me. Maybe...I'm not so alone after all and that I do have a family, just one that isn't connected by blood, _Kai thought while he was putting away his gifts. Walking past the front door he noticed a note under it, half inside. Kai picked up the envelope and read the front, _to Kai, never forget there will always be someone there for you._ Kai opened it and pulled out a card decorated with a red bird flying upward with snow falling all around. When he opened the card something fell out, but he didn't notice it and went straight to reading. 

_Dear Kai,   
They were wrong when they said you would never amount to anything, because look at you now! A world champion. Unlike the ones before you, you didn't let yourself be completely corrupted by power. You could never know how proud I am of you, and how sorry I am for never being able to save you from the pain those men put you through. But you've made it, and now, you have one more lesson to learn. What true friendship is, and you've found the best instructors possible. Never forget, Kai, that they will help you through anything and always be there for you when you need them most. I wish, that I could be there for you as well...Merry Christmas._

A single tear fell down Kai's cheek when he read who it was from. His mother. The woman he had thought couldn't care less about him, and had abandoned him for nothing years and years ago. Kai looked down and saw a photo flipped backwards next to his feet. He picked it up, and stared at the picture. It was him, as a toddler. His mother was holding him up high and he was putting the star on their Christmas tree, his face full of the joy that he hadn't felt for so many years.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Merry Christmas everyone! 


End file.
